Remember me
by EmilyArtStudious
Summary: Rio had lost her memory after a fatal accident. Izaya doesn't remember her either. But that accident will make them remember. It just depends who will remember first, and will they say it? Rizaya/Izario.


_I just remember some details before the pain._

_I remember it was dark or maybe that was just my eyes closing. I know there was blood. A lot of it._

_How I know is because it was raining and I felt the wetness when I hit the ground. Or maybe that was just my blood._

_An then... There was a black out._

I open my eyes slowly.

Even moving my eye lids hurt.

I didn't have the strength to stand so I lay there.

Wait. I'm on a bed.

I search the room with my eyes. It kind of looked like a lab that was disguised as a hospital. The sheets were soft and white. An I.V. Is attached to my arm and my side felt like knives were pressed against it. If I move... They'll drill even further.

At least I was bandaged up, I don't know what I'll do if I see my blood again...

I wanted to move my arms. I reached for the ceiling and since it was my right arm it didn't hurt much. I was scared to move my other one so it stayed at my side.

It was by that time that I noticed someone by the door.

He was wearing glasses and a very long lab coat. He was holding a clipboard. He didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either. My throat was in pain as well. Maybe I screamed. Who knows.

"What happened to me...?" I whispered. My voice came out raspy.

He looked up from his clipboard to look at me. "Really? That's all you want to ask? What about 'where am I?' Or 'who are you?'"

I stared at him. I just want to know what caused my pain. Heck, I want to know what's really wrong with me. Is it loss of blood? Someone stabbed me? It's normal to be stabbed now a days because of the slasher.

The man smiles. "I'm just kidding." He looks around the room and then averts his eyes back to me. "May I come in?"

I nod and the pain sneaked in but I tried not to show it.

"You feeling any better?" He asked.

I don't say anything. He didn't answer my question yet.

He takes a stool and sits on it next to my bed side. He writes something down.

"You were hit by a car." He admits as he looks up from his paper.

I wrinkle my forehead. I don't remember it but that could explain how I remember that pain and scenery. "You suffered internal bleeding for three days and a comma..." He continued. "I was getting worried that you might not have woken up." Internal bleeding? I remember my blood outside my skin. "You don't remember... Do you?" He asked.

I kept my eyes on him. I then shake my head.

He smiles and puts his board on the bed. He reaches down next to the bed and pulls up a bag. It was pink and small.

"I didn't want to look through it until you wake up." He said.

I nod to let him know it's ok to look. I don't even remember what's in it and if it was even mine.

He puts it down "Not now. I need to ask you questions and see if you remember anything."

"Wh-why?" I asked.

He takes his clip board from the bed.

"Because I think you have amnesia." He said.

My face showed horror. Amnesia?!

Did I really forgot things? Precious things?! My parents, the crash, friends?

I looked up at the man. Maybe I knew him too...

"Ok. First question."

I look up at the ceiling.

"Your name is...?"

I bring my arms up to my stomach. I felt like throwing up... **I don't know**.

I felt tears. I bring my right arm up to my mouth to stop my whimpers.

"Ok..." He moves on to the next question. "How old are you?"

I stopped crying just for this question. I know how old.

"I'm 18." I said.

"Good! We're getting somewhere!" I hear his pen scribble something and then hits me with another question. "What were you doing outside in the rain at night?" He said.

"I want to know that too..." I said.

He writes something down and he finally takes the mysterious bag from the floor.

"May I?" He asked again.

I looked up at him and nodded.

He opens it up and looks at the stuff inside. There was a notebook with the words _'my notebook'_. He flips the cover to reveal doodles. Bad ones. There was a name tag on the back of the cover. _'Kamichika Rio.'_

"Do you remember this?" He asked.

"I... I think I do.." I said. He hands it over to me and I take it. I look through it. The rio name is in every page. Maybe it is mine...

"There's a cell phone in here." He said. "Want to take a look and see if you remember names?" I take the phone. It was pink. I flip it open and have about two contacts. _'Mother.' 'Father'_

"Should I... Call them...?" I asked.

"I think we should wait a while..." His voice sounded like he was hiding something. "Can I call you Rio?" He asked, maybe changing the subject.

I looked at him. I felt like that really was my name when he called me. I nod.

Rio is my name. I just know it.

"I hope you get a good sleep again! Ill be back with some medicine and you'll be ok."

I looked at him. His tone suddenly changed to me but I guess it's part of my amnesia.

"You hit me with the car..." I said. It was more of a question.

He smiles. "No, Rio. I wasn't the one who hit you."

"Then who... Was?" I asked. I always have to inhale when I say something.

He looks around but he still doesn't say anything.

It's probably a friend. If he didn't hit me then he must be taking car of me for a friend.

"This doesn't look like a hospital." I said.

"It's not, actually..." He said.

That explains alot.

"So, what, you're going to experiment on me? Take my parts out one by one?" I said. "I don't care... Just do it already..."

He made a confused face. "Wow...what makes you feel so apathetic?"

I blink two times. What _did_ make me feel like that? Like I don't care about my life..?

"I'm not that type of doctor." He said. He extends his arm for a shake. He won my trust. I take it.

"I'm Shinra." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I breathed out.

* * *

My soundtrack for izario/rizaya: BONUS.

The neighborhood- baby came home::Gorillaz- every planet we reach is dead::The neighborhood-a little death::A fine frenzy- happier::Asher Monroe- hush hush::Thriving ivory- love alone::Thriving ivory-flowers for a ghost::Rob Thomas- little wonders

::Studio killers- all men are pigs::Forever the sickest kids- bi polar baby::The Click five- angel to you, devil to me::Katy perry- dressin' up::Taylor swift- sad beautiful tragic::A fine frenzy- almost lover::Aqualung- strange and beautiful::Lois-be true to yourself::Simon Curtis- flesh::Pink- one last kiss::Pink- heart breaker::Rihanna- only girl in the world::The Maine- into your arms::Katy perry- E.T.::Dido- white flag::Adele- rumor has it::James blunt- you're beautiful::Blow sight- poker face::Jay smith- bad romance::Nickel back- s.e.x.::SR-71- my world::Blow sight- toxic::A static lullaby- toxic::One republic- counting stars::Safety suit- anywhere but here::Rihanna feat. Eminem- love the way you lie: parts 1 and 2::Safety suit- something I said::Safety suit- Annie::Owl city- Gold::The script- for the first time::Safety suit- what if::Stone sour- through the glass::Archive- you make me feel::Meg and dia- Here, here, and here::Framing Hanley- lollipop::Sugar cult- pretty girl::The glitch mod (feat. Swan)- between two points::The Friday night boys- stuttering::Muse- time is running out::Muse- take my eyes off of you::Carolina liar- show me what I'm looking for::Coldplay- paradise::The script- The man who can't be moved::Chris corner feat sue denim- you're the conversation::Lilly allen- Who'd have known::Amy lee and seether- broken::Kleerup- until we bleed::Adele: one and only::paramore- all I wanted was you

Just some songs that make me think of izario ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ give them a try when reading ;3 (think of your own otps xD)

All songs belong to their rightful owners w

_ Yes, I made another fanfict xD ill continue my other one! So don't worry! XD so much ideas! I'm soooo busy... I'll keep writing when my final exams are over. I love you guys :33_


End file.
